


傲慢与偏见14

by euniceiseunice



Category: GH - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniceiseunice/pseuds/euniceiseunice





	傲慢与偏见14

“啊......”

碧绿的海面无波无澜，远远望去，不见烟波浩渺，只见白帆点点。在海天交际的尽头，荧荧闪闪的波纹恰似镶在人鱼公主裙摆上的金边，从那里，幽幽飘来一艘小船。

凌乱的雪白床单上斑痕满满，落在地上的半截被子另一端，掩着两个交叠在一起的男人。趴在上头的那个龙虎精神，可是被压在下面的那一个，似乎就没那么好过了。

“唔......混蛋，慢、慢一点...”朴志训难堪的分张着腿，跨在男人劲瘦的臂膀上无力的踢蹚。红肿的肉穴深处杵着那根熟悉的怪物，戳次他脆弱的敏感点。他艰难的大口大口喘气，巧克力色肌肤上洒满情色的痕迹，两颗微微颤颤的红樱更是肿的不成样子。

赖冠霖揪着他的头发俯下身，吻他哀哀呻吟的嘴唇，一面把快被挤掉下床的男人抱到正中央，巨物在他身体里愉悦的捅进捅出：“呼...等了这么久，总算能带你出来度蜜月了。这么难得的机会，我一分一秒都不要浪费。”

说着他停下来好心让朴志训喘口气，又操着凶器挤进最深处，一下重似一下，同时用带着婚戒的手抚慰朴志训直挺挺立在身前的软物，肉体拍击的交合声响彻在一望无际的大海上，羞耻而放肆。

“啊、啊！要、要够了没！”朴志训根本控制不住破碎的哀求，他崩溃的拧着身子在赖冠霖身下求饶，却不知他不自觉夹紧的后穴爽的男人更不想放过他：“说、说好的冲浪呢，妈的，骗子，呜呜......”

朴志训后悔死了。

他这才反应过来，赖冠霖装着孙子做了三个月的大尾巴狼，每天拎包捶腿好吃好喝伺候着，电影刚结束拍摄就把朴志训连哄带骗拉到了地球南端一个号称常住人口不超过2000人的岛，美其名曰豪华双人蜜月之旅。结果在海上漂了三天，他床都没下来过。

什么冲浪啊，潜水啊，海鲜啊，朴志训连个毛的影子都没见着。他带了7条崭崭新的泳裤，打算一天换一身展现自己的俊美体魄顺便晒一身古铜色回国，结果直到现在它们7个还手拉着手躺在旅行箱里发霉，连次太阳都没见过。今天早上也是，他昨晚被干到半夜好不容易睡下，一大早迷迷糊糊的，又被人解了裤子顶进来，切实奉行他的上浪下也浪计划。

赖冠霖把人抱在怀里自下而上的顶弄，他们汗浸浸的纠缠在一起，心贴着心，唇贴着唇，情动的无法自控。朴志训睁着雾气迷蒙的眼睛嗔怪瞪他，赖冠霖笑道：“妈不是想让我们有个孩子嘛，我不多射一点进去，怎么完成她老人家的心愿啊...”可怜小朴被他两句荤话刺激的抖个不停，赖冠霖按着他的腰，用力摆动着腰杆，继续逗他：“我还是比较喜欢女儿，嗯...长得像你更好。”

朴志训捂住了他的嘴。

他不是不可以阻止这个人的任性，却每一次都在，就好比此时，男人凑上来温柔吻他的嘴唇，一面叹息着对他倾诉‘我好爱你’时丢盔弃甲的败下阵来。不多时当被干的灵魂快要挤出脑髓，又开始后悔该不该总是对他这么心软。

赖冠霖叼着他肉嘟嘟的唇连啃带舔，手探到两人连结的交合处，按压入口娇嫩的皮肤。那地方因为频繁的做爱敏感极了，他逗弄了没两下朴志训就受不住的在他怀里拱来拱去。他见状又把人重新推倒在床上，将朴志训两条软的不成样子的腿甩在身后，操着性器撞他的股缝：“哥，哥...说你也爱我，说给我听嘛...”

调子带着孩童心性，又绵又软。朴志训红着脸低声啜泣，结结巴巴了半天到底没遂了他的意。男人不死心撅着嘴吻去他眼角的串串泪痕，肉壁在持续性的摩擦下热的几乎快要烧起来，被精液灌注的甬道美妙似天堂，随着青年需索无度的进出娇滴滴吐着甜蜜的汁液，把朴志训圆润的臀瓣沾染的一塌糊涂。

“哈啊......啊...”他晃着头艰难的试图摆脱唇舌的纠缠，又被人掐着下巴被迫张开口承受深吻：“唔唔...够了，够了没有...”

他已经到极限了。

赖冠霖亲够了劲儿才满足的射出来，压在他身上喘气。朴志训目光空洞的听着窗外白鸥飞过挥动翅膀的扑棱声，缓了好半天才找回神志：“冠霖，我严重怀疑你不是带我来度蜜月，是来讨债的。”

赖冠霖懒洋洋用唇在他肚皮上逡巡：“为什么这么说？”

朴志训咬牙握紧了拳，忿忿道：“名不见经传的18线艺人成了男一号，我不做出点牺牲，怎么报答金主大人啊。”

赖冠霖听后哈哈大笑，他揉着朴志训气冲冲的肉拳头，打趣道：“达令，你知道就好。”

朴志训任他胡闹了一阵，有个疑问一直在他心头盘旋：“冠霖，你就不怕别人说我是潜规则上位啊？”

“不怕，机会本来就掌握在准备好的人手上。有些人想走后门，还排不上队呢。”赖冠霖把他搂在怀里，他能感受到朴志训长久以来的忐忑和不自信：“志训哥，你的努力和实力我看在眼里，这么些年你只是欠缺一个契机。我不过给了你一把钥匙，未来的路要怎样走还是在你。我相信只要你对自己充满信心，一定能够大放异彩。”

他猫挠似的吻着朴志训的脸，调侃道：“再者说，就算是潜规则那又怎样。我这辈子，只潜规则你一个，只为你一个人开绿灯。这么专情的金主，让他们嫉妒去吧。”

阳光和煦落在相爱的人身上，他们十指紧扣，柔情蜜意的爱吻着彼此，幸福就在狭小的船舱蔓延回荡。朴志训晕头涨脑的被人按倒在床上享受津液的滋润和交换，模糊中隐约感觉到，自己两只举过头顶的手之间，似乎传来什么奇怪的动静。

他不安的抬起头，登时就恼得脸红脖子粗的：“赖冠霖，你长胆了！谁、谁允许你绑我的！”

原本散在地上的昂贵领带此刻五花大绑的出现在他两只被迫交缠的手腕上，朴志训费劲儿的拧了拧身子，妈的，可真紧。

赖冠霖可怜巴巴眨眨眼：“不是哥说的要报答我吗？”说着他骑在朴志训身上逼他侧了个身，撩开大腿熟练将性器塞了回去：“那就要乖乖听话哦，不要跟我闹脾气。”

朴志训在他凶狠的律动下连回嘴的力气都被他榨干了。由于手被困住的原因他无法完全背趴，只能撅着屁股拧着腰，以一个扭曲的姿势躺在赖冠霖身下承受性爱，倒是别有一番羞耻撩人的情趣。赖冠霖被他瑟瑟不甘的挣扎刺激的欲火翻涌，恨不能将人吞吃入腹，他用力撑开他脆弱的内壁，粗壮的肉柱向着最深处那一点卖力驰骋。

“啊...嗯啊......慢、唔、慢点...”朴志训刚开始还能逞强受着，一会儿功夫腰就软的直都直不起来。迭连起伏的快感沿着骨髓一路吞噬他的脑神经，他不受控制的朝赖冠霖胯骨的方向磨蹭，难堪咬着嘴唇呻吟压抑不断。

爱人这般渴望样子看的赖冠霖也有点儿心疼，他小心放下朴志训的腿把人的身体掰正，一面吻他干裂的唇不让他咬。肉刃缓了速度，温柔在这人身体里抽送。

“唔...唔...”朴志训紧皱着眉，双腿情不自禁交缠在男人背上，随着前列腺被攻击的频率低低淫叫，最是缠绵悱恻。赖冠霖见他难捱的表情好过了许多，才眸光一沉，掐着人的腰又狠又烈的操干了起来。

“啊、哈啊......哈啊......”朴志训难耐的蜷缩起脚趾，酥麻的快感瞬间蔓延到四肢百骸。他英挺漂亮的脸蛋微微扭曲，双颊满是潮红，落在赖冠霖眼里说不上的秀色可餐，船舱中的小床更是被两个情热难耐的人撞的嗵嗵直响。

赖冠霖品着他口中的甘液，剥夺着他汲取氧气的权利。一面疯狂在深处研磨搅动，感受茎肉被肠壁狡紧的快乐。那地方温吞湿热，他真想插在里面再也不出来。

“唔唔，不要了...不要了...”巨物像不会疲软的永动机在他身体里进进出出，朴志训早被折磨的双眼涣散。他抗拒的扭着身子在赖冠霖身下痉挛求饶，无奈被缚住的双手限制了他的动作，让他根本无路可逃：“不许拒绝我！”男人强势的威吓道。

赖冠霖俯下身，压着他的膝盖把朴志训的双腿抵到肩膀两侧，将吞吐肉棒的穴完全暴露在外，接受最甜蜜的惩罚。欢好时他最爱用这个体位操他，方便他持着凶器进到极深：“受不住就叫吧，哥，喊破嗓子都可以。这儿除了咱俩，没别人。”男人坏笑道。

“哈啊...不，呜呜......”紫红色的肉棒被密实的包裹，严丝合缝到他甚至能感知茎身上勃动的脉络。朴志训泪眼模糊的什么都看不清，也无力抵抗，铺天盖地的欲火摧毁了他本就不坚强的理智。他像一只待宰的羔羊昂着脖子，一面随着男人的顶弄在床上无力的耸动，一面语无伦次泣求的样子真是可怜极了：“放开我，冠、冠霖，放了我...”

他崩溃的挺起胸膛，跌跌撞撞的射了出来。

赖冠霖温柔套弄着他的分身，帮助他把最后一点余精发泄干净：“好了好了，我也射一次给你。”男人爱怜的抚摸他性感失神的脸庞，帮朴志训擦干溢着水的眼角，委屈道：“免得你被操坏掉。”

说着他解开那人手上的束缚，趁青年还沉浸在高潮中虚软无力，把人抱起来翻了个面，后背位深插了进去。

“唔——”

朴志训挣扎着咬住床单。男人沿着他后颈亲吻，一寸寸迷恋的膜拜着他的身体，才渐渐抽动性器，恢复了方才的律动：“呼...哥，你真的好会吸...”他满足的喟叹着。

赖冠霖压在他身上，摸索到朴志训的手，五指紧紧相连。那人乖巧跪在他身下随他摆弄的样子疼在他心坎上，叫赖冠霖怎么爱都爱不够。他探过头去在朴志训脸上肆意洒吻，疯狂在这人被欺负的酸麻红肿的穴内捅进抽出，侵犯他快被顶烂的前列腺。

朴志训抖的跪都跪不住，豆大的汗水沿着发际滚落又被身后的人舔净。他隐忍咬着唇，嘤嘤噎噎的小声央求：“你、你什么时候能好...”

“就快了...”男人含混敷衍着。床板咯吱咯吱的娇颤声起伏不休，预示着那缱绻缠绵的情爱还远不到结束的时候...

 

绝对巅峰上映没多久票房过亿，成了岁尾新年档期的大赢家。朴志训火了，他曾经殷羡的鲜花掌声，荣誉追捧纷至沓来。他每天忙的找不着北，忙着接受采访，忙着全国路演，忙着应付铺天盖地的橄榄枝。而当他终于得到了曾经梦想中的一切，他最最感激的，是在他身后，总有他爱的人陪伴他走过崎岖坎坷，分享他的喜怒哀乐。

他不再是孤身一人。

庆功酒会狂欢到凌晨2点才落了幕，朴志训心里开心，热热闹闹喝了不少酒进肚。等他出了酒店大门，小宝马早就在楼下守候。朴志训一个箭步冲上车，熊抱着赖冠霖的脖子来了个法式热吻：“冠霖，等我半天了吧。”

赖冠霖搂着人的腰揉他的屁股，甜蜜像一股清流缓缓裹住了心脏：“不怕被狗仔拍了啊？大明星。”

小朴咬着他的下唇娇滴滴摇了摇头：“老夫老妻的了怕什么怕，”说着他从兜里翻出一张卡塞到赖冠霖怀里：“密码你生日，拿去花拿去花，以后工作别那么拼命，有哥哥养你。”

他面上装的不经意，实则紧张的不敢看赖冠霖的眼睛。

朴志训总是这样。

他们说好为了这个家一起努力，可朴志训就是放不下年长那一方要挑起大梁的人设包袱。他心疼赖冠霖工作忙，偶尔加班到半夜他都揪心的要死，第二天还没等赖冠霖起十全大补汤就端到嘴边，誓要按他妈的要求把自家老公补成个200斤的胖子。现下自己事业有了起色，他更舍不得赖冠霖每天这么拼死拼活，恨不能把他的小霖子当金丝雀养，花他的钱他就开心。

赖冠霖拥着人，喉结蠕动了半天，还是什么话都说不出来。他抓着朴志训的手放到唇边吻了吻，暖流在心房涓涓流淌。他想上天待他真是不薄，世界上难得有这么好的人，还被他赖冠霖找到了，他只能用加倍的爱来回报他的关怀与善良。末了他笑着收下银行卡：“那我得藏好了，我可不能让哥再有存到500万的机会。”

朴志训瞪大了眼睛：“什么意思？”

“还记得咱俩那张婚前协议吗？”赖冠霖亲亲他的额头，目光温柔似水：“那天我突然想到，就把它给签好了。哦对了，我好像还带在身边...”说着他从包里翻腾出一张薄薄的纸，递到朴志训面前：“你看看。”

朴志训好奇举起来，在灯下马马虎虎扫视了一圈：“你签在哪...”

他猛地住了口。

纸章葱白斑驳的痕迹在时光的蹉跎下泛了黄，那里沉淀着一段青春稚嫩的过往。乍一看它的模样鲜活如常，只是有些时候，几个轻描淡写的提笔，就能轻松改变某些意思。

藏在朴志训歪七扭八的字迹身后，多了两个清丽纤瘦的数字。

《结婚合约》   
甲方：赖冠霖  
乙方：朴志训  
时间：自领证之日起为期100年，到期结束。

朴志训好半天才颤抖着放下纸，含着泪又哭又笑的骂道：“谁跟你说能用昵称代替签名的？赖冠霖，你这是犯规啊。”

赖冠霖帮难堪捂着脸的人拭泪，一面在他耳边撒着娇叹息：“我不管，既然签了名，合约就算生效了，你可不能反悔。”他顿了顿，再开口声音里满是情难以控的暗哑哽咽：“等100年后，我们去上帝那里报道。我还要再跟你签一份。”

他们十指紧扣，静静聆听着彼此的心跳，就把时间冻结在幸福的长河：“这一次，期限是永远。”

窗外飘起了纷纷扬扬的雪，又是一个好丰年。

我们总是不停翻弄着回忆，寻找获得幸福的方式。或许哪怕经过岁月的洗礼，命运的蹉跎，我们也无法为这两个简单的字眼定下一个大同小异的准则。可当我们睁开双眼，梦想一个未来，一天，一月，又一年。牵着你走过这段旅途的人，带你看遍四季更替，带你领略风花雪月，也带你走过人生沟壑。蓦然回首，我们才发现，其实幸福的真谛早已明在心田。

“志训哥，回家吧。”

“好，我们回家。”


End file.
